


Apologies

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk makes Egil make a promise, no matter how hard it is.(Xenoblade Ship Week Day 1: Promise/Sorry)
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fic a day hell yeah, be readyyy

“Egil, look at me and promise me.” Shulk’s voice was firm as he placed his hands on Egil’s. “Please.”

“Shulk, I…” Egil was at a loss for words as he finally looked at him. “I’m not sure I can promise you, I’m… sorry.”

“You can.” Shulk’s eyes were serious as he urged Egil on. “Promise me that you’ll move forward with me from here on out. That’s all I ask of you.”

“I…” He looked away, their eye contact cut short. “I promise to you that I will… at the very least try.”

“That’s all I want…” Shulk softly smiled, resting his head against Egil’s. “I just want you to remember you don’t have to go it alone.”

“It’s hard for me to truly believe that still, I’m afraid, after everything that happened and everything I’ve done it just seems… unrealistic.” He frowned deeply. “I--”

“Let me guess…” Shulk cut him off. “You apologize, right? There’s… there’s no need for that.”

He opened his mouth, trying to find the words, but only one word escaped his lips. “Shulk.”

“Your promise is enough for me, and I promise _ you  _ that I’m here for you. As is Vanea and Fiora and everyone else.” Shulk’s voice had a gentleness behind it now. “Just let us be there for you, don’t push us away.”

“I will… do my best.” He nodded, hesitant. It had been so long since he had let anyone into his life. It was quite honestly terrifying to imagine changing that now, but to keep his promise to Shulk… He would be able to try.

“Good.” Shulk pulled his hands away and hugged Egil. “We’ll get through this, all of this, together. We don’t have to be alone, not anymore.”

“Not anymore…” He tensed at the touch for a moment, before returning the hug, melting into it more than he would like to admit. It was rare to have this sort of affection (especially after so many years of having nothing like it), maybe that was why Shulk had sat him down for this talk, then… He knew Egil was going to need it. “That’s right, we have each other… and everyone else.”

“And we always will, I promise.”

And, for just a moment, Egil felt he really could believe it. Could believe in the future they would all forge together. It was a promise that wasn’t going to be broken.


End file.
